All We Ever Wanted
by Crinklybrownleaves
Summary: A very short fic about what may have happened after that scene on the bus. Please note, I haven't watched any of season 4 yet, so may stray from canon. Now multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : I don't own these characters, I just borrow them from time to time?.

I live in the UK so I haven't seen series 4 yet. This is just my idea of what might have happened after that scene on the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The decision to go with Jean to Adelaide was never really consciously made. Lucien just didn't get off the bus. The bus pulled away and they hardly noticed. As he clasped her hand all normal thoughts left him and he was just aware of feeling content; so he continued to quietly rest his hand on hers. Occasionally he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, admiring her blue dress and the way her hair curled against her neck.

She seemed equally happy to wait. After the anxiety of those minutes waiting to see if he would arrive to say goodbye, she needed a little time to get used to the idea that actually, yes, he had come to see her off, and in fact was still with her. Her heart was beating rather fast and she had a strange ache inside. Not unpleasant, but not very familiar.

Of course they had touched before, quite often in fact, but usually only for a moment in passing, or for a few seconds before the phone rang or everyday life intervened. So they both just enjoyed a long moment.

Eventually Jean stirred and shifted slightly in her seat. Her thigh was resting against his and she was becoming increasingly conscious of it. "How are you going to get home?" she said quietly.

Lucien chuckled slightly. "I was wondering that myself. Would you mind if I came with you all the way to Adelaide? I could find somewhere to stay, see the city a little, take you out to dinner...?"

"Take me to dinner? Well, I'm supposed to be helping with the baby, so I'm not sure about that. But it would be nice for you to have a few days holiday perhaps." Jean was teasing him a little now, pretending that the holiday was the reason he was here, on the bus, with Ballarat now well behind them.

"Hmm, I'd better ring Lawson and let him know I'll be away for a while. But I'm definitely going to take you out somewhere. I think we have things to say to each other, don't you?" He reached his arm around Jean's shoulders and leaned back a little in his seat. Suddenly his confidence seemed to have grown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bus approached Adelaide they worked out a quick plan. They would both walk to Christopher's house so Lucien could carry Jean's bags, then he would find a hotel and ring her later to tell her where he was staying. Jean wrote the phone number down for him, then risked a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for coming to see me off," she laughed, and he tightened his grip on her shoulder, hugging her to his side, then let go and started to stand as the bus slowed. He straightened his waistcoat and then offered his hand to help her off the seat. So they arrived on the pavement at the bus station hand in hand and quite unselfconscious, as there was no one they knew to see.

 **So, what do you think? Reviews welcome! This is my first ff. Should I continue the story**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** all the usual disclaimers; they are not mine, I just borrow them.

There may be a couple more chapters in this yet, we'll see...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Lucien found himself sitting at the kitchen table in Christopher and Ruby's house, watching Jean in the so familiar process of preparing their evening meal. He leaned back slightly in the kitchen chair and relaxed a little as she searched for utensils in the cupboards and drawers, admiring the way her skirt smoothed over her hips as she bent down.

Jean must have felt his eyes on her, for she twisted round with a sharp glance. The glance turned to a momentary frown as she caught him looking, then a smile as she softened towards him. He grinned and she realised how rare that was. He had always seemed so serious but now there was a boyish look to him, almost playful.

"Perhaps you could occupy your thoughts with these," she teased, and pushed the carrots and peeler towards him, then searched in the cupboard for a bowl for the peelings. Surely she didn't flick her hips as she bent down, did she? Lucien chuckled a little. He could get used to this new side of Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous day they had met up for some tea in a nearby cafe. Jean had brought the baby in her pram, giving Ruby some time to sleep. Jean had been happy just strolling along, admiring her granddaughter, enjoying the sunshine and anticipating seeing Lucien again.

The tea had been most welcome and conversation seemed easier at first than it had at home in Ballarat. They talked about his calls home, to Lawson and to Mattie, and settled that all seemed well there and there had been no questions about his sudden holiday. Jean had fussed a little over Amelia until she noticed a slight sadness on Lucien's face. Perhaps he was thinking he may never know any grandchildren of his own while his daughter was estranged?

She changed the subject, asking about his hotel, and which of the sights he had managed to see that morning. But Lucien reached suddenly across the table and touched her hand.

"Jean," he began hesitantly, "I know this is old fashioned of me, but will you let me court you? I'd like to show you how I feel."

Jean tilted her head a little and saw the twinkle in his blue eyes. " Yes, you may," she replied, "and as you've started by inviting me here to tea, you must come to supper tomorrow and meet Christopher again, and Ruby of course."

"Won't they mind?" asked Lucien. With a new baby in the house he wasn't sure they would want extra visitors.

"Well, they've already worked out you're not here by coincidence, so I think we'd better tell them soon." Jean paused, and took a moment to admire Lucien's strength close up, looking at his muscles moving under his shirt sleeves as he now reached across to pour out more tea. Of course she'd noticed his physique before, but had always been careful to look away before he could see her looking. Now she was allowed to admire - so she would!

"But I think we'd better be discreet back in Ballarat. There may be a few people wouldn't approve of me still living under your roof if they knew we were courting," she continued.

Lucien nodded, though he couldn't see why their unconventional arrangement of four single people living in his house should be suddenly any more scandalous, now that two of them were seeing each other.

"I'm sorry I haven't said this before, Jean, but you mean everything to me. I thought I would never get another chance to love again." He took her hand again and kissed the back of it softly, then placed it back in her lap and nodded towards the baby. "Now I think you should take this young lady home before she gets hungry again, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Come early," Jean agreed, "and we can talk while I cook."

Lucien settled the bill and they parted with a gentle touch to the arm. Both were relieved to have spoken a little more freely and were now ready to step forward together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** as always, these are not my characters, sadly.

Many thanks to those who have reviewed and sent PMs. All much appreciated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Jean came to Adelaide, her plan had been to stay with Christopher and his family for just a few days before finding somewhere nearby to lodge and maybe work in the longer term. She now knew in her heart that she would not be staying in Adelaide permanently. It was just unthinkable to her that she would not eventually be going back to Ballarat and her life there with Lucien.

Over the dinner she had cooked for them all, Jean raised the subject, saying to her son that she would perhaps stay a few weeks, but that was all. She thought she may have detected some relief on Ruby's face and smiled inwardly. Jean and Ruby had never quite seen eye to eye, and while her daughter in law may have been grateful for some help with the baby in the early days, Jean knew she would not really be needed for long.

The relief was more obvious to see on Lucien's face, and it had nothing to do with the prospect of eating Mrs Tuohy's cooking instead of Jean's. He had scarcely admitted it to himself, but he couldn't imagine life without Jean at home, in his home...in their home, he mentally corrected himself.

When Jean disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the apple pie she had made, Christopher fixed Lucien with an appraising look. "Just here for a holiday?" he asked, and Lucien paused significantly before replying.

"Not just a holiday, I hope," he responded, "though Adelaide's certainly lovely. But your mother is even lovelier and I'm here to let her know that." He looked at the young couple seriously and Christopher nodded slowly. He seemed to be satisfied with the answer for now, and as his mother returned with the pie and dishes on a tray, he got up to help her, and turned the conversation onto other matters.

As they finished eating, the baby started to grizzle in her crib upstairs and Ruby went up to see to her. Lucien and Jean volunteered to wash up, and Christopher slipped into the living room and put a record on the gramophone.

As Lucien dried the dishes he hummed a little to the music drifting through the half open door. Jean smiled as she recalled what she had heard Lucien and Christopher discussing earlier. They obviously hadn't realised she would be able to hear them in the kitchen.

"So Adelaide is very lovely, is it?" she murmured rather coyly.

"Did you hear all that? he groaned. "I meant it all though. You are very lovely, and also kind and generous and thoughtful, and I've taken you far too much for granted." Putting down the tea towel he reached around Jean as she stood beside him, and rested his hand on her waist. He kissed her quickly on the cheek, then thought better of it and returned for a more leisurely kiss, still on her cheek but with more intimacy and confidence.

Jean smiled and turned towards him. Lifting her wet hands from the bowl she dried them on her apron and gently stroked his cheek, smoothing his beard with her fingertips. Then, she turned back decisively to the sink, tipped away the water and untied her apron.

They both went through to the living room, expecting to find Ruby and Christopher there. However, Ruby was still upstairs feeding the baby and Christopher was gathering his things and tidying up. "I'm just going up to bed. Ruby and I aren't getting much sleep with the baby waking so much, so I'll say goodnight. It was good to meet you again, Lucien. I hope we'll see you again before you go home."

Lucien nodded and Jean said goodnight, and they found themselves alone again. As the record continued playing they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before talking about plans for the next day, wondering how Mattie and Charlie were getting on at home, discussing all that had gone on with Munro before they left Ballarat. They sat together on the sofa, not quite touching yet, but definitely together. After a while Jean poured them both a drink, pushed her shoes off and lifted her feet up, tucking them sideways on the seat next to her. She leant a little towards Lucien and he lifted his arm up so she could rest against his side. He let his arm fall back over her, so his hand lightly grazed her hip. He could not help being increasingly aware of the warmth of her cheek on his chest, and the softness of her breast against his arm.

Again they sat together quietly but both were very aware of the other. Jean could feel Lucien's heart beating against her cheek and she knew it was rather faster than usual. Her skin felt extra sensitive over her hip where his hand lay, the warmth of his touch seemed to burn even through her skirt.

The record finished and the next one dropped on the turntable. This one was slow and relaxing, perfect evening music. Lucien swallowed the last of his whisky and set his glass down.

"Will you dance with me, Jean?" he said and stood up, extending his hand to her. He smiled slightly ironically and half bowed as she uncurled her legs and stood, lightly grasping his fingers. They moved together and danced slowly on the carpet, swaying more than dancing, and tentatively reaching to hold each other closer than before. For all the times they had touched and comforted each other before, they had never embraced face to face.

Jean could feel her face flushing as he pulled her closer. Resting her forehead on his shoulder she could feel his breath in her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Fingers interlocked, they moved slowly to the music.

Lucien was carried away by the music and the sensations of holding Jean against his chest. He knew he wanted more but he also knew it was not wise. They had moved so far in just a few days, from a situation where he had considered letting her slip out of his life without ever telling her how he felt, to a new position where he had told her he loved her and he had effectively sought her son's blessing. He acknowledged he should not rush ahead, so he slowly moved away a little with a last kiss on her hair, and looked her in the eyes.

"It's time I was going," he murmured. "I'll come for you tomorrow?" They had arranged to have a picnic together in the park at lunchtime.

"Of course," Jean replied, a little disappointed at the end of the dance, but also pleased at the prospect of tomorrow. She slipped her shoes back on and walked him to the end of the path outside. They parted with just a kiss on the cheek, and as Lucien walked away to his hotel Jean turned back inside, clearing away glasses and turning off the record player.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** all the usual disclaimers. Not my characters. What a shame.

Thank you for some lovely reviews and follows. I think there will be one more chapter to this. I love this couple and I'm looking forward to writing them some season 4 stuff, even when things get a bit angsty, as I'm sure they will!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the door quietly as Lucien walked up the path. The morning was sunny and warm, perfect for time spent outside. She had been waiting anxiously for his arrival for some time now, picnic prepared and the housework done. Together Jean and Ruby had finished their various chores. and a row of freshly washed nappies flapping on the line in the garden was evidence of their early start.

After the housework, however, there had been little to do, and Jean was not used to having idle time to think. She was happy to cuddle the baby for a while, but once Amelia was sleeping Jean's thoughts could not help turning to the previous evening. She was slightly worried that Lucien would regret what had happened and would want to return to their previous, more formal relationship.

She reminded herself briskly that nothing had happened beyond a dance and a few rather restrained kisses, and hadn't he said he wanted to court her?

When the door opened to him, Jean looked at Lucien closely, trying to read his thoughts from the expression on his face. Her stomach did a little flip of excitement. He grinned at her with those gorgeous eyes, and her smile of relief in return told him she had been worried. Was she having doubts, or perhaps he'd got a bit too close the evening before? He reminded himself to try to set those worries to rest. He leaned in for a kiss on her cheek but then moved into the hallway before it could become anything more.

Jean seemed to have everything prepared, and he picked up the bag containing the food while she put her hat and jacket on. They were outside the house again within two minutes and were soon strolling down the pavement in the direction of the park. To start with they just walked side by side, then Jean tucked her arm though Lucien's and glanced up at him with a smile.

By the time they arrived at the park they were both more relaxed. They each seemed to be able to sense how the other was feeling rather better than before. Jean could see Lucien had not had any regrets, and he could tell that her nerves were starting to recede as they walked arm in arm. Choosing a quiet spot beneath a shady tree, Lucien spread a blanket on the grass and Jean started to take sandwiches wrapped in paper from the bag.

"There are ham or egg sandwiches, and a flask of tea, and some cake in here somewhere. Which sandwich would you like?" asked Jean. She sat on the blanket, near Lucien but not touching him, far enough away for decency if anyone passed by. He moved deliberately a little closer, taking a sandwich as he did so.

"Time enough for being discreet when we're home in Ballarat," he smiled, taking a bite of sandwich and touching Jean on the shoulder, to turn her towards him. "For now, I'm on holiday and I intend to enjoy the view." The view in question turned out to be Jean, as he looked at her appraisingly and openly, and showed in his grin how much he appreciated it.

Jean was not given to blushing but she definitely felt a little warm under his gaze. Removing her jacket made her feel cooler, but increased the intensity of Lucien's expression. This was ridiculous, she chided herself. They were neither of them teenagers, and both had been married, but now the smallest gesture seemed full of meaning and even a glance could be rather arousing.

Lucien was also having an internal conversation with himself, but his concerned whether Jean would mind being kissed in public. He tested the water, so to speak, with a kiss on the cheek, and was pleased when she took his hand and held it in her own. He leaned back against the tree trunk and she followed, scooting across the blanket a little till she was sitting right next to him, head on his shoulder.

Some time passed with nothing said, then Jean poured out some tea from the flask. There was only one cup so they shared, which felt newly intimate, something they wouldn't have considered in the old life. Eventually Lucien shifted a little and murmured, "I'm going to have to go home in a day or two. I can't leave Alice to fill in for me indefinitely."

"Yes," Jean replied, " I might stay a few days longer though. What are we going to say to people back home?"

"People? Who do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, just teasing a little.

"Well, Mattie and Charlie mostly, as we all live in the same house, but Matthew and my friends in the sewing circle too I suppose." Jean chewed at her lip a little, worried about how best to handle this. She didn't want to have to move out of the house, but equally didn't want to give the local gossips any more to talk about than they already had. She had a moment of horror thinking about what would happen if the priest heard about this.

Sensing how vulnerable to gossip Jean felt, Lucien considered for a moment, then said, "I think we should say as little as possible for a while, even to Mattie and Charlie. If they knew we were courting, they couldn't truthful deny it if they were asked. And I want you to stay in your home, not be forced out by convention."

This was all true, but not the whole truth. Lucien was already sure he loved Jean and wanted to marry her, but a public engagement would make it harder for her to live in his house, and he needed some time to work out how to manage this.

"I love you, Jean, and I'd love to tell everyone, but I don't think we should just yet," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and hugging her to his side. She sighed but nodded. Then she slowly replied, "Yes, you're right, though I'll find it hard not to say something to Mattie. She's not easily fooled!" Then in a voice much quieter than before, almost as if it were a secret, she added, "And I love you too."

"I didn't quite catch that, you know. Next time you say it you'll have to shout it; I might be getting a bit deaf in my old age," Lucien teased her, and she was glad they were laughing rather than being terribly serious now.

They cleared up the remains of the picnic and stood to go home. This time they walked along hand in hand, more relaxed in this new relationship, and more confident in how it was going to move away from their old relationship. They were no longer just the doctor and his housekeeper.

As they approached the house, Lucien said he would walk the couple of miles further to the bus station to buy his ticket for the day after tomorrow. Jean asked him to call round the following evening to say goodbye to Christopher and Ruby, and he agreed.

"Will you come and see me off on the bus?" Lucien asked. "Just don't get onto the bus or we could find you coming back to Ballarat early!" With a smile he kissed her for the first time on the lips, a delicate, experimental kiss, but one that promised more for the future. Jean put her hand to the back of his neck, lightly holding him to her lips for a moment longer, before taking the bag from him and turning towards the house.

"Come round after dinner tomorrow," she said, not waiting for a reply before she stepped inside and waved him off, the door swinging shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** : last chapter here for this fic. Really more of an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it. Many, many thanks for the reviews and PMs, you are very kind.

One reviewer said this fitted well with season 4 so far (which I haven't seen yet, sob). I'd gathered from snippets I'd heard that the time in Adelaide hadn't been discussed in the first two episodes, so thought they must be keeping everyone guessing - more fun for me then, just filling in the gaps!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early morning, with still a slight chill in the air, saw Jean and Lucien walking arm in arm to the bus station, both rather quiet. Jean was torn between hurrying so he wouldn't miss the bus, and wanting to go slowly so she didn't have to say goodbye. Lucien walked at his normal brisk pace, though his silence may have meant he was preoccupied by thoughts of the future.

Lucien was carrying a bag borrowed from Christopher and Ruby, holding the various items he'd bought since arriving five days earlier without luggage. He'd accepted the offer of the bag, sensing that Christopher was really offering friendship, even approval, and an acknowledgement that Lucien would be returning to Adelaide in the future. Perhaps by then they would be family.

At the bus station they had a few minutes to wait, so they sat near the bus stop on an uncomfortable wooden bench. An elderly woman sat at the other end of the bench, and Jean dropped her voice to a whisper so she couldn't hear.

"I've enjoyed these last few days; I wish I was coming back with you," she said.

Lucien laughed, rather hollowly, "That would really set tongues wagging. But it's been a lovely time." He wanted to add that they could come back one day for a holiday, or even a honeymoon, but that would be moving too fast for now.

Just now he needed to convince her that everything had changed, and nothing had changed. They would still live in the same routine, to outsiders just the same as before, but their inner lives had opened up to each other, and there was no going back.

"I'm looking forward to you coming home, so we can spend every day together, doing all our usual work, but it'll be better with you right here." He indicated with a nod of his head as he said "right here'', at their hands loosely linked and resting on his leg. "Is that what you want too?" He asked.

"That's all I ever wanted," Jean replied, standing up as the bus arrived, but not letting go of his hand. "Me too," he replied, and added a brief kiss to her cheek, his free hand going up to touch her other cheek, a kiss suitable for a public place but still tender and urgent. The woman still sitting on the bench looked away with disapproval, but Jean only smiled at this, not even feeling her usual embarrassment.

"You'd better get on the bus," she said, beginning to feel a lump rising in her throat and tears threatening. Jean shook herself slightly, dismissing some of the emotion and smiling determinedly. As he let go of her hand and stepped on the bus, he said firmly, looking her in the eye and making it sound like the promise it was intended to be, "All we ever wanted."

And the bus pulled away, as Jean waved.


End file.
